HTF: Mess With The Bull
by ToonAngelStar17
Summary: An original song that I created done by me and also a gift for htffan1035. Starring Disco Bear and Petunia, the OCD skunk breaks into song about why the flirty flop should stay away. *Please review and comment as you please:)*


Clouds were barely seen in the sky that shined along side the sun. As chirping birds filled the air, it was the sign of a warm, summer day in Tree Town.

On such a perfect day, a dancing figure was seen as it strolled along the sidewalk with headphones in his ears. His giant afro was slightly flowing in the wind as he was snapping his finger to the song that played on his Ipod.

Taking out one of the headphones, he turned his head to see something from a cross the way.

It was no other than a familiar blue skunk.

Petunia was a kind girl, but very skittish when it comes to germs.

Disco Bear's eyes slowly gazed from her swishing tail all the way to her smiling face.

"Oh, yeah.." Disco purred, descending into a swift moonwalk.

Back with Petunia, she was watching a band play in a small gazebo by the park. Lumpy was playing the bass, Cuddles was playing the saxophone, and Mime and Sniffles played the drums on the piano. All four of them had just finished their big finale of the song.

Petunia applied respectfully, along with Flaky and her boyfriend, Handy.

"I have to ask, what's the song called?" Petunia asked, tilted her head a bit.

"We call it, "Magic Space Potatos!" Cuddles replied.

Flaky and Petunia just stared in confusion.

"It was all Lumpy's idea." Sniffles groaned, pointing to Lumpy as he smiled goofily.

That makes perfect sense, Petunia thought to herself.

However, she was interrupted by the purr of a deep voice. She turned and saw Disco Bear standing in a flamboyant pose.

"I never knew you were a music lover." Disco Bear said.

Petunia groaned in pure annoyance. That's when Disco began to start dancing around the skunk, flaunting every move like an expert. He may be an expert, but not until he was punched in the eye.

"Well, you're no music to my ears!" She hissed, rubbing her sore fist. Petunia could see his left eye was traced with a big black ring. But after feeling challenged, Disco rested his elbow on her shoulder, leaning on her side.

"Why not?" Disco asked bluntly.

This made Petunia think for a few seconds, then she looked over to the band, where Lumpy was picking his nose.

"Hit it, boys!" She said, catching their attention.

The group then burst into a melodious jazz session as Disco was starting to moonwalk towards her.

He stopped in his tracks when Petunia walked up the steps on the gazebo and started to sing.

Petunia: _ **Marie Antoinette was a lady of France**_

 _ **High in her palace, where she stood over the land**_

That's when Disco started walking up the steps as he began singing as well.

Disco Bear: _**But Louis the 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **was her "favorite slice of cake"**_

Noticing Disco was trying to get to her, she began walking down at the same time.

Petunia: _**Well, I bet his head was cut off to lose all that extra weight!**_

She gave Disco's belly a quick poke when she said "weight".

"Hey!" he yelled, realizing her pun.

Disco suddenly noticed Petunia was about to reach the end of the steps. She was stopped when he grabbed her by the arm, pulling her a few steps closer to him.

Disco Bear: _**Don't talk as if you hate to fall in love**_

 _ **My arms won't leave you stranded and alone**_

 _ **It's my dream of kissing you!  
**_

Disco puckered his lips to kiss Petunia, only to get slapped across the face by the skunk's paw.

Petunia: _**There's no way it's coming true**_

 _ **Because when you mess with the bull,**_

 _ **You get the horns!**_

The angered skunk began to descend down the steps of the gazebo while Disco began following her.

"You're just a bit shy, Sweetpea." Disco purred.

"Speaking of peas, have you seen your brain lately?" Petunia scowled, reaching the grassy ground while steadily glaring at the flirtatious bear.

"The sound of your name could cause a heart attack!" she continued.

Disco adjusted the collar of his jacket as he cocked his eyebrows.

"Lucky for you, I know CPR." He cooed.

"And I know 35 ways to break your spine!" Petunia barked as she stomped her foot on the ground.

Disco just blinked for few seconds at her remark.

"You're cute when you're angry." Disco purred, making Petunia smack her forehead in annoyance.

Petunia wiped her hand across the screen (where you're reading) and the entire scene shifted to her dressed as Cleopatra, sitting on a luxurious throne while Lifty and Shifty (dressed as servants) were cooling her off with huge fans.

Petunia: _**In Egypt B.C, Cleo ruled across the Nile**_

Turning around, she saw Disco Bear sitting by her side and dressed as an Egyptian king.

Disco Bear: _**Marc was her charming snake, so why be so vile?**_

The scene shifts to back to the gazebo, where it shows that Petunia was sitting on the railway and swinging her feet playfully.

Petunia: _**Some personal space is all that I need**_

She looked down to Disco standing at her feet in a romantic stance.

Disco Bear: _**But you're my butterfly, so don't think that I'd "flea"**_

"Ha! you made a pun!" Handy chuckled, being glanced at by unsure Flaky.

Flaky: _**He's got no charm, but he still remains sweet**_

Handy: _**I bet twenty bucks!**_

Flaky: _**Make it twenty-four**_

"..Whatever.." Handy grumbled as he did his "angry" face. It goes back to Disco Bear, who was trying to hug Petunia as she was pushing him away relentlessly.

Disco Bear: _**'Till death do us part**_

Petunia: _**Not if I rip out your heart!**_

 _ **Because when you mess with the bull,**_

 _ **You get the horns!**_

The scene changes to the balcony of a fancy castle and Petunia, dressed in a beautiful pink and green princess dress, was gazing at the stars.

Petunia: _**Call me Juliet,**_

 _ **But trust me, you're no Romeo**_

On 'Romeo", she noticed Disco Bear, dressed as a prince, leaning by her side as he was stroking his finger underneath her chin.

Disco Bear: _ **Your femme fatal really flatters me**_

Petunia: _**Our parting would be anything but sorrow**_

Petunia whacked a giant vase over Disco's head on "sorrow" before the scene changes to Disco and Petunia dressed as teenagers but Disco's fur was pale and he had two bit marks on his neck. They were also sitting on a bunch of tree branches

Disco Bear: _**Like Bella and Edward**_

Petunia: _ **The book was way better**_

Our scene later changes to the two, dressed this time as a cowboy and Cowgirl in the shooting range.

Disco Bear: _**To Clyde to your Bonnie**_

Petunia: _**I'll kick you in the "yella-belly"!**_

The scene finally goes back to the gazebo.

Petunia: _**It's like you want me to poke you in the eyes!**_

Disco Bear: _ **Take me under your wing, my angel in disguise**_

"Wait, don't you mean "devil in disguise"?" Petunia asked. "Say want you want, my devilish angel." Disco purred. Petunia just smacked her forehead yet again.

"If I even _had_ wings, I'd still use my fist to punch you!" The skunk hissed at the bear.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Disco said before doing a elaborate, flirtatious tiger purr.

Disco Bear: _**Don't you wanna hold me tight?**_

Petunia: _**I'd rather eat my snot**_

 _ **I can't stand another second!**_

"Yeah, hit me with your best shot! I'll still stand tall!" Disco retorted before resting his arm around Petunia's shoulder.

The skunk nearly went insane at that moment as she gave Disco a loud slap across his face, knocking him to the floor. "Exactly! I'm getting exhausted from punching you with my fists!" she whined in a restless tone of voice.

Flaky and Handy looked at each other with a "what the heck?" look on their faces.

Disco kept listening to Petunia as he got up on his feet.

"I'm only saying this once more! Please leave me at peace!" Petunia rambled on.

She looked at Disco Bear, only to see a blank look on his face.

"What?" she asked. Still, Disco's face still blank before he blinked a couple times.

It was only a few seconds before he finally spoke at last.

"..God, I love so much!" Disco shuddered.

It was Petunia's turn for make her eye twitch.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" She screeched.

The skunk raised her foot he in the air as it plunged into Disco's gut, making the bear yelp in pain. He fell to the ground with his eyes with a few tears in his eyes and his arms wrapped around his sore stomach.

"That's my girl!" Handy yelled from afar, Flaky smacking her forehead. Petunia stood over Disco with a confident stance as she sang her next verse.

Petunia: _**Because when you mess with the bull..**_

Disco Bear*weakly*: _**..you get the horns**_

"That's what I'm talking about!" The skunk smiled as the song ended.

* * *

ToonAngelStar17: Well, hope you liked this Htffan1035. Don't forget to review and leave a comment


End file.
